Insanity
by fandomcollabs
Summary: Katherine Devereux's life takes a turn for the worst when she is abducted and imprisoned by the Argent's in a mental Asylum. During her time at Hell she meets a young Social Worker named Evelyn Black, who soon becomes her good friend that she can rely on. After attracting the attention of two werewolves, they become rebellious once they fall into their trap...


**Authors Note:** Hey, this is our new fanfiction to be ever published on here. I hope you guys will find this plot really interesting because we have worked extremely hard on the idea. It took us a couple of months to figure out what we had to do and how to start if off so... yep. Please give it a chance and review if you have read the first chapter because reviews are great for motivation and will help us in improve our writing. (Gosh I'm trying to sound as formal as possible).

Please give constructive criticism and favorite/follow this story. We will promise you that this fanfiction is 100% Derek/OC and Isaac/OC. There will be no love triangles to worry about because everybody hates those shit holes. It would be great for you to tell other Teen Wolf fans to read this fanfiction? (Don't forget to follow us on Twitter: truffIeswift & herondalesIut)

* * *

**Warning:** This fanfiction contains dark themes, sexual content (in the future) and violence also strong language. It will contain abuse but no rape.

**Disclaimer:** We not not own Teen Wolf, just the OCs.

* * *

**Summary:**

The Argent's have spent generations experimenting on werewolves, vampires and witches in an abandoned mental Asylum. Katherine Devereux's life takes a turn for the worst when she is abducted and imprisoned by the Argent's. During her time at Hell she meets a young Social Worker named Evelyn Black, who soon becomes her good friend that she can rely on. After attracting the attention of two werewolves, they become rebellious once they fall into their trap...

* * *

**Chapter One**

_"First sign of madness, talking to your own head." _  
_― J.K Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

* * *

"I found out something today."

A cloud of mist materialized into a teenage boy with large green eyes, pale, freckled skin and scruffy dark hair that was styled to stick up at the front. He was dressed in a purple and red checkered button up shirt and blue-gray jeans that were torn at the knees. He appeared at the edge of the bed beside her and placed a hand on the small of her back, comfortingly.

"What's up?" A hollow voice asked.

"They told me something insane today." Her voice was hoarse and croaky, like she had been crying. In fact, she had been crying. Her first moments alone in the cell were spent lying on her back on the freshly made, metal framed bed, staring up at the white ceiling, watching the fan spin round and round, then sobbing uncontrollably over the thought of being trapped in an unfamiliar place with a bunch of psychotic freaks. She was then reminded that she had been considered a freak her whole life.

Katherine was different. Not 'different' as in having different opinions and thoughts… Her actions and secrets were what made her different; her inability to fit in and make friends made her an outcast.

"They told me I was something which I find impossible. I know it can't be true, Stiles!" She sniffled. "Now I'm stuck here for God knows how long. You know what - fuck this! It's bloody ridiculous. How can they accuse me of being a - ugh!" She groaned.

"Hey, relax." Stiles hushed her in a soothing voice; he spoke as softly as he always did when he was with her. "What did they say?" He was eager to know what they had told her because it seemed to affect her deeply.

"They called me… a monster. They said I'm a- a Witch! But how can I be?" she asked Stiles as if he knew the answer.

"I- I don't know." Was all Stiles could respond with.

Katherine wiped her tears and stood up. "I won't stay here any longer, Stiles. I don't even belong here and I don't want us to spend the rest of our lives here."

Stiles chuckled, "well, your life. I'm not exactly alive."

A laugh escaped her lips and she rubbed the warm tears away from her eyes with her jacket sleeve. That's why she loved him. Even when she was in the worst situations, he was there to make her laugh and alleviate her pain. "Yeah, but you're still here with me and I don't think it's fair for you to spend your ghostly years stuck in a mental institute."

"Well, I don't know how you're going to get out of this place." He rested his whole body on the stiff mattress and let out a tired sigh.

"I'll come up with a plan, I-"

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the grungy ward door. A tall and slender girl with wavy golden locks, which hung below her shoulders, stood at the entrance, clad in a white vintage looking dress and brown oxford shoes. Her skin was paler in comparison to Katherine's light brown skin. She carried a clipboard and wore a name tag; Katherine knew she was one of the staff.

Stiles sat up from his position on the bed, watching the girls with a curious expression.

"Who were you talking to?" The girl asked. Her voice was calm and not at all interrogative and aggressive, unlike the nurse Katherine had to deal with when she got here that morning.

Katherine turned from the blonde girl to stiles and back again. "No- no one. I wasn't talking to anybody. What makes you think I was?" She knew that was a stupid question - she had obviously been talking louder than she should have been and someone heard.

The girl seemed to sense Katherine's nervousness and gave her a warm smile. "Sorry." She said. "I heard voices and assumed - never mind. You're Katherine Devereux, right?"

Katherine nodded, but looked quizzically at the girl. "Who are you? And what you want?"

"My name's Evelyn, I work here." She said. "You've got a Support Group meeting on the third floor, room D7."

"What? I don't need to attend any Support Group, I'm perfectly fine here." She insisted. "You know what, that's a lie; I'm not fine here. Why am I here? I'm not crazy, alright, I don't need to be locked up like a psycho." Katherine retorted. She always worried about the smallest things; she was constantly stressed out and had anxiety. Maybe that was another reason she was trapped her.

"Listen, Katherine," Evelyn walked further into the room and stopped a few meters away from Katherine. "You're here because you suffer from a Split Personality Disorder." She paused as she saw Katherine's eyes widen in confusion and shock. "And don't worry so much about Support Group, it's just so you can share your feelings and maybe make some friends."

"Split Personality Disorder? Are you kidding me?" Katherine scoffed. "There isn't anything wrong with me, got it? And I don't want to make friends with anyone, I have Stiles and he's all I need."

Evelyn cast her eyes down; all the mental patients went through denial, no one wanted to believe that they were mentally unstable. When she heard Stiles's name, she looked back up; it was familiar to her, she had heard one of the nurse's use that name. "I've been told that you talk… aloud to yourself or a - a boy named Stiles." She said. "Can you tell me who Stiles is?"

Katherine let out a laugh. "No way. You wouldn't even believe me so why should I?"

"You know, it helps to talk about your problems." Evelyn said, encouragingly.

Katherine's smile turned into a scowl. "You think Stiles is a problem? He's my friend. The problem here is that I'm trapped in this mental asylum for no damn reason." She almost screamed. "I don't deserve to be here."

Stiles rested a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. "Tell her, Kat. It's okay for people to know what happened to me."

Katherine glanced at him and kept her gaze on Stiles as she spoke. "Okay, fine. Stiles was - is my best friend… but he died." She slowly turned her head back to Evelyn who was unfazed by her talking to an empty space; she had probably seen crazier things.

"How did he die?"

"Well, we were victims of bullies. Stiles and I were bullied to the point where we wanted to end our lives. As soon as we entered a room they shouted things like freaks and losers. They called me a 'whore' which was stupid because I hadn't been sleeping around with anyone. And they called Stiles 'gay' because his best, and only, friend was a girl." She shivered at the memories. "We had each other and no one else. It was getting worse and worse - the bullying. We were practically the most hated people in the whole school - mostly because Stiles's slut of a sister ruined his life and gave him a crappy reputation. And my brother would pick fights with the guys in my grade which didn't go well for me."

"God, that - that's horrible." She looked sympathetically at Katherine.

"That's not where it ended." Katherine carried on with her story, getting to the point of Stiles's death. "One night, Stiles was talking his dog for a walk - but it wasn't your ordinary dog, it was huge and dangerous - anyway, he wanted to get back at those dicks for making our lives miserable so he used his dog to attack them, but it didn't work out; there were too many of them and only one dog." Katherine let out a pained groan and her bottom lip trembled. "Those bastards shot his dog and beat Stiles to death -" At this point she was bawling, the memory of her best friend's death still too raw. "I thought I lost my other half, but Stiles came back to me - not as a human, obviously - but he's a ghost and he's always with me."

"I'm so sorry." Evelyn's voice was filled with pity.

Katherine turned to face Stiles as she heard him exhale a deep sigh. "It's fine, I'm over being dead."

"Stiles said it was fine." Katherine said, rubbing her wet eyes. "Now, you were telling about Support Group before we reached the topic of my depressing childhood."

Evelyn turned on her heels and walked back to the door. "Right, your Group is on the third floor, room D7." She repeated. "I'll see you there shortly."

Katherine let out an exhausted moan before leaving her ward. It wasn't the most pleasant room to be living in. The walls were covered, partly, with a swampy green wallpaper and an unpleasant scent hung in the air; the bed was extremely uncomfortable with springs sticking out from the stained mattress and her window had been bordered up. She wanted to murder the previous owner of the room to leaving it in a dump.

Stiles appeared beside her as she dragged her feet up the stairs.

* * *

(Don't forget to review/favorite/follow) Thank you for reading. Don't worry, there will be some Isaac/OC and Derek/OC moments in the next chapter.


End file.
